Sister, Sister SISTER?
by Knuxouge
Summary: Shadow and Pearl have tied the knot in their relationship, and all seem happy. But when her lost sister shows up, she brings an entire GUN record too. Can Pearl unravel this Batty mystery? Or will her family fall prey to Erica? Sequal to Sister Sister.
1. A Wedding in the Making

Hey guys! I'm making a new story. SISTER SISTER IS CONTINUING! This is part 2 of a possible trilogy! So Pearlanemisis, be sure to read and review for this one! Here's part 2 of a whole new beginning, with some new friends made along the way... new rating... new romances... new content... new... uh... I'll let you figure that out. It's a surprise to be reckoned with. ENJOY! (by the way, in the last story, Shadow and Pearl were supposed to be engaged, not married)

It was like Rouge and Knuckles all over again. Everyone was sitting there watching Pearl walk down the long aisle with her mother. Shadow was waiting at the alter in a tux, (OMG!! Imagine That!), smiling for the first time in his life out of joy. Candie walked down the isle with a basket of flower petals, and Rouge and Knuckles stood behind Shadow and smiled. Shadow was finally getting married.

Knuckles pat Shadow on the back and said, "Good job buddy, you got a girl of chaos."

Shadow laughed. "Hell yeah! She's full of power, full of life.... and yet, she's still so so so so SOO HOT!"

Rouge giggled. "Hey Tiger, don't take her down right here!" Knuckles laughed. "Now THAT'S funny! Everyone agree?  
Huh? HUH? HUUUUUH?? Ha ha.... no, you all have oppinions."  
(Family Guy spoof)

Shadow turned back to Pearl, who was now standing in front of him crying. Shadow was trying to hide his tears, but failed horribly. When he noticed that there were cameras, he covered his face and put his hand on the camera lens.

Cody gave them their rings. They said their vows and Sonic (the preacher LOL) said, "Shadow, take your wife and pull down her panties!"

Shadow glared at Sonic as the crowd behind him, including Pearl, laughed. Shadow was a little confused. Why was Pearl laughing?

"Why aren't you mad?" He asked her.

Pearl, still laughing, replied, "I'm not known to get mad that easily. You'd have to tick me off pretty bad to get me to blow up!"

Shadow laughed. "Yep, that's my sweet Chaos Princess for you!"

Pearl smiled. "THAT'S IT! COME HERE! YOU'RE MINE!" She took him down right there on the alter and embraced him in a deep kiss.

Sonic threw his book behind him. "Okay, kiss the bride. I'm heading home!" He turned to go.

Just then, someone grabbed his ear. Polly, the Ice Princess, glared at him. "You're not going anywhere until this wedding is finished!" Someone else grabbed his other ear. It was Amy. "Yeah, and you'll stay until we decide to go!"

Sonic groaned in defeat.

Just then, Pearl threw the bouquet into the screaming crowd behind her, while Shadow threw a knight's crest. Whoever caught them were supposed to get married next.

Sonic, Amy, and Polly all closed their eyes. Sonic was hoping that he got the crest and Polly got the bouquet. Sonic felt something hard hit his hands. He looked down and saw the knight's crest. He looked at Polly and Amy, but niether of them had the flowers.

He looked around. Just then, Knuckles stood beside Sonic and called out to Shadow and Pearl. "Uh, you may want to do a rethrow! Cause..... um..... I'm not gay, and I'm already married!" He held up the bouquet. Sonic yelled and threw down the knight's crest. Rouge came up and wrapped her arms around Sonic. Knuckles looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Rouge laughed. "Do you want me, or can I have Big Blue?"

Knuckles threw the bouquet behind him and snatched Rouge away from Sonic.

"SHE'S MINE!!!"

Sonic jackassed back. "Whatever you say.... KNUUUUUUUUUUUXXIIIIIIIIE!!!"

(PS: Jackassed means to sort of sass back, but in a teasing tone)

Rouge slapped Sonic across the face. His face was a little red from the impact, so Rouge teased. "Hey Amy! Sonic's blushing for ya!"

Shadow bought a stereo to play for the wedding. The songs were all some sort of dance music. The first song played was "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts (Pearl picked it.  
Pearl and Shadow went to the middle of the floor and started dancing. Shadow danced like no other; always in beat,  
never stepping on her feet, never messing up, he was perfect.

Candie was dancing with Cody, and not liking ONE BIT of it. Cody was 6 months old and able to walk and talk, she was four- Do the math.

Sonic caught himself double dancing with Amy and Polly. Ironic.

Knuckles and Rouge were KWD'ing; kissing while dancing. Those two were never caught dead without kissing or having sex! One of them was bound to have AIDS, HIV's, or Herpes! Which one? IDK!

Tails and Cream were dancing together. Tails was starting to think that Cream was his angel; his lover forever. So was Cream.

Angel was taking pictures of her daughters and their husbands dancing, along with a few other couples.

Queen Tasha and King Loche were dancing, and for once they weren't acting like royalty or rich people. Just plain everyday people.

Knuckles soon found himself double dancing too. Tikal felt lonely, so she ran up to her brother and asked if she could dance with him and Rouge. Knuckles picked her up and danced with both of them.

Pearl looked down at Shadow's feet. "Wow, you're a pretty good dancer!"

"Among other things," Shadow replied.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to 'get some'?"

"That depends, are you?"

"I might be. So... what else ARE you good at?"

"Tonight, I'll give you the best sex you'll ever experience in life!"

"Ooh... he he. Me likey."

Tikal looked at her brother. "Hey Dreads, why did you marry Rouge?"

"I'm supposed to marry other girls Tikal."

"No, I mean, why did YOU marry ROUGE?"

Knuckles blushed. "Oh! Well... he he. Why not?"  
(Moral Oral spoof)

Tikal pointed at her brother and smiled. "Point taken Dreads. Point taken."

*  
After the wedding, all of the couples and singles went home. But Pearl and Shadow went home in STYLE.

Shadow got home and hung up his coat. he went to the bathroom to get his... um... "protective gear", but when he came back, Pearl wasn't in the living room.

Just then, he heard a voice from the bedroom. "Oh Shadow...... sexy, sexy, sexy!"

Shadow smiled. He knew what that meant. She was ready.

He walked in and tried to look for Pearl, but he couldn't see her. The light flickered on and he saw a wedding dress flung onto the floor. Just then, he stepped in and was seized in a deep kiss by a fully naked Pearl who was hiding behind the door.

She meant business tonight! She tore off his tux and pants, then his shoes and gloves. They didn't have time to get to the bed... they were already doing "it" on the floor. Violet, their baby, watched, but thankfully didn't understand them.

Shadow began to thrust as hard as he could into Pearl, who was enjoying every minute of the rough sex. She pulled him closer and started to moan as Shadow thrusted harder... faster... deeper.

"Shadow! OOH... SHADOW!" Pearl moaned. "OH! OOOOH YEAH! SHADOW! FUCK ME BABY! MAKE ME SCREAM!"

Shadow did as he was told... exactly. Pearl was moaning so loud that they were more like shrieks and screams.

Shadow released as soon as Pearl did. Pearl calmed down and looked up at Shadow. "Did you use Chaos on me?"

"Yes."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Pearl put on a bath robe and answered the door.

The figure was hidden by the shadows, but anyone could tell that it was a bat. "Hello, my name's Jade, your new neighbor, and I was wondering if you could quiet down a bit? It's 3:00 am and some people are trying to sleep."

Pearl gasped. She knew only one Jade... but that Jade was killed at the Eggman fortress long ago. Still...

"Step into the light please." Pearl insisted.

Jade stepped into the light. The bat girl was green with navy blue eyeshadow and a pink tank top. Her bangs were hanging down in her face and had odd purple highlights on them. She wore a pair of black jeans and fingerless gloves.  
It can't be... Pearl thought.

But it is...

"Shadow..." Pearl called out, "..... come here and meet your step sister!"

OMIGOSH IT'S TRIPLETS!

Next chapter being sent in soon.

CYA! 


	2. Nayr the Hedgehog

I got 2 reviews for 1 Chapter! Better than the last one. Okay, Nayr,  
pay attention, this Chapter is for u! First reviewer!

Shadow turned the corner and stared at Jade. Jade stared back.

"Jade?" Shadow was puzzled.

"Shadow?" Jade was too.

Pearl looked at Shadow. "You know each other?"

"Yeah," Shadow answered. "She's my cousin."

Pearl's eyes widened. "You're Cousins?"

Jade smiled. "You ask a lot of questions, but Si." Pearl forgot that her sister was Spanish.

Pearl snapped out of her daze. "Jade, how would you like to see your mom, sister, and our friends?"

"ROUGE?!?" Jade was shocked. " MI FAMILIA ES ALL HERE?!?"

Shadow laughed. "Yeah, and Faker has a girlfriend! Princess is fighting Pinky!"  
Pearl laughed to. "What he means is that Sonic is in love with Polly who's fighting Amy."

Jade smiled. "I have a fiance! His name is Nayr!"

Shadow's smile turned to a frown. "HIM!?" he yelled.

Jade walked over to Shadow. She then blasted Shadow with Chaos Blast. Wow, another Chaos girl.

"Buenos Noches," Jade called walking out the door.

***

Everyone gathered at Pearl and Shadow's house to see what the bride had been rambling on about.

Shadow was usually one to keep his mouth shut, but he was just a little twitchy today. He kept asking Pearl if he could tell them the news. Her answer never changed. NO!

Knuckles and Sonic were trying to figure out how many cigarettes each of them could smoke before they passed out. I know what you're thinking.  
DUMBASSES!  
(THIS NEXT PART IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY)

Tails was a kid agent for GUN, and was tapping the keys on his computer investigating a case on a mysterious thievery.

Rouge was watching Knuckles and Sonic get high. She was thinking the same thing.....

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Pearl walked over and opened it. She saw Jade with the most unusual hedgehog ever.

He had black fur with tiny green tips on the end of his quills, and a very light yellow stomach. His eyes were a menacing crimson red, and he wore a silver cross necklace. He was slightly built. His shoes were black with green lines tracing along them. His gloves were black with green cuffs and had a red skull on the them.

He looked at Pearl and smiled. "Hi Pearl, long time no see!"

Pearl recognised him as her own college mate, Rudi, but he had changed his name to Nayr since he thought that "Rudi" was gay.

"RUDI!" She hugged him tight.

"It's Nayr now."

"NAYR!"

Jade looked at Nayr and laughed. "Why didn't you tell me that she was your old friend?

Nayr was about to answer, but Shadow butted in. "I don't care if he's her son, he'll keep away from my wife!"

Nayr looked at Shadow and snickered. "Well, well, well, Shadow. My old friend. How's it going buddy?"

Shadow was quick to protest. "I'm not your buddy, and DON'T FORGET IT!"

It wasn't that Shadow was being a jackass, he just didn't trust Nayr.

The black hedgehog laughed. "Whatever you say!"

Tails Walked up to Nayr and examined him closely. He then typed something on his GUN database. Then he greeted him. "Hello fellow soldier!" Tails showed Nayr his GUN badge, while Nayr showed Tails his. He saluted him and greeted Tails.

Jade looked at Tails and made a weird, distirbed face. "Does he work with GUN?"

Pearl nodded. "He's the head of the DNA quadrant, who's investigating their latest case. A robbery at the President's national treasury in Washington, D.C."

"I don't like GUN that much."

"Why?"

"Oh, it's not imprtant."

Tails looked at Jade and then back at his computer.

Angel hugged her daughter and cried. "I missed you so much!"

AUDIENCE: AAWW!!

GUY: OK, SWEET MOMENT OVER!

Knuckles looked at Sonic and said, "Dude! Your eyes are all red!"

"Oh yeah, so are yours! Hey! Look at the chick over there!"

"That's my wife!"

"Well, she's still hot!"

Knuckles attacked Sonic and threw him over the dining room table, where he laid for the remainder of the party.

Nayr treated everyone to shakes at the Mobian Delights shop.

Cream raised her hand. "I WANT VANILLA!"

Tikal jumped up. "I WANT STRAWBERRY!"

"I WANT YOU ALL TO SHUT UP!!"

Everyone was shocked at Tails's comment, and they headed out the door,  
that is...

All but Tails.

He looked at the file on his computer. He looked up Jade Esparenza Bat on his computer, but instead got a link...

ERICA FLEES FROM GUN HEADQUARTERS

"Erica?"

He read the text:

Erica Ima "Chaos" Bat, (pun intended), has escaped the GUN research facility today. Please report her at any cost. Suspect is believed to be connected with Jade Esparenza Bat, her supposed sister. Be alert:

SUSPECT IS ARMED AND DANGEROUS

*  
Connection?

I know the answer,

BUT I'M NOT TELLING!

CYA NEXT TIME! 


	3. New Connections, Old Friends

Ok, sorry about the long wait. I've been gone most of this week. I had to go to Indaba Music and insert my band's music. We went to Kentucky and we just got back, so... anyways... Here ya go! New Characters!

Later at the Mobian Delights, Tails was sitting at a table with his computer, sipping on a banana smoothie, reading the article about Erica. GUN had a picture pasted on the article of her.

She had gray fur with odd red highlights on her bangs, the same shade as Knuckles's fur. Her bangs were curled up above her crimson eyes in an ark. She was wearing a black tank top with black jeans to match.

A perfect picture of evil.

One thing bothered Tails about her wordrobe:

She wore fingerless gloves with spikes coming out the Knuckles.

Spikes? Knuckles? KNUCKLES!

He looked at Knuckles's hands and pondered.

He looked up Jade's family tree. A standard chain full of bats.

Then he looked up Erica's family tree. He looked at the whole chain. As he scrolled down, the feeling in his stomach increased. The farther down he went, the more echidnas he began to see. When he got to the bottom, he was puzzled. Knuckles and Erica were right next to each other.

"What the hell?"

Tails printed out both chains and continued to look at the picture on his computer.  
That's when the oddest thing happened. When Erica's chain printed, it also printed out about 100 more pages of nothing but a chain of Ericas.

Then Jade was a little off aim with her chaos and "accidentally" destroyed Tails's computer.

"Oops!" She said. "Sorry Tails!"

Tails just pondered.

Just then, a family of Hedgehogs came in and sat at a table across from Tails. He recognized them as Dante, Maria, and Baby Sandy.

Dante was a red hedgehog with 2 times the strength and speed of Knuckles and Sonic together.

Maria was an old friend of Tails and Knuckles. She was a purple hedgehog-bat mix. She also worked for GUN with the DNA division.

Sandy was only 2 years old, and a very smart little girl. She was like a young Albert Einstien.

Maria immediately recognized Tails and smiled. "Hey there squirt!"

"Hey Maria," Tails smiled. "Long time no see!"

Dante and Sandy both turned simultaneously to see him.  
Dante got up and walked over to sit beside him while Maria picked up Sandy and sat beside Dante.

Dante ruffled Tails's fur. "Hey there little buddy."

Sandy peeked over at Tails. "Who's that mommy?"

"An old friend Sandy," Maria replied, "an old friend."

The rest of the crew didn't know that they were there.

Sandy looked over at the table that Knuckles was sitting at with Rouge. She squeeled. "MOMMY MOMMY!" She shouted, "It's Uncle Knuckles and Aunt Rouge!"

Maria chuckled. "Go see them if you want. I'm right here when you come back..."

Sandy ran over and hugged Rouge's waist. "Aunt Rouge!"

Rouge turned around to see Sandy and smiled. "Sandy?  
Is that really you? You've gotten so big!" She picked her up and gave her a hug.

Knuckles looked over and gave Sandy a big hug. "Hey there little one!" He smiled. "I missed you!"

Dante walked over to make sure that Sandy was being watched.

Maria looked at Tails's broken computer. "What happened Tails?"

"Jade broke my computer with her chaos..." He replied.

Maria got out hers and handed it to Tails. "Here," she said.  
"use mine."

Tails searched the gun database while Maria just stared at Jade.

She remembered that fateful night.

8 years before the crook took the jewels from the president,  
Erica had payed her a visit.

Maria shuddered, remembering the pain...

the torture...

the life that was taken...

Tails looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Maria just shook her head. "Nothing of your concern..."

Tails scooted closer. "Tell me..."

That's when Maria told her story....

The sad story of a girl who lost her unborn baby...

to the hands of Erica...

MORE COMING SOON!!!

Scary ain't it?


End file.
